Harborages
The general populace of Xaria knows little about the Harborages in Hyrm-Chel other than they are plague wards. Rumor falsely states that they are the secret repository of the wealth of the Church of the Mother and that the plague threat is simply to keep people away. The Church and the Veldron both know this is untrue but their protests tend to be ignored. The Harborages are isolated facilities protected by magikal wards that keep out the occasional raid by a nomadic local tribe or plague bearing animal. They specialize in making wicker furniture out of the rattan that grows naturally in the swamp, thusly giving rise to the term ‘Basket-Case’ – someone who has nothing better to do with their time and is a bit nutty. While many are situated on the coast, two of them are located elsewhere as necessary. One is the ‘trade center’ on the northern roads nearer to Dakkor and Quivera known as Ambik, and the other is the highly isolated region towards central Hyrm-Chel known as Blueleaf. Ambik Ambik is the public face of the Harborages and is well known for its’ restorative mineral baths and mud treatments. Most overland shipments come in and out of Ambik, making it slightly larger and more publically accessed than its medically oriented counterparts. Ambik is where the Church sends those in need of restoration after severe burns or in need of skin revitalization. They also accept those wealthy patrons who make sizeable donations to the coffers in search of beauty or lost vigor. Oftentimes patients arriving in Ambik are escorted by the Church and a few volunteer Veldron to other facilities where they can receive treatment better suited to their sickness’ needs. Due to the number of traders and civilians who move in and out of Ambik, none of the patients treated there are contagious. It portrays the Harborages as civilized places of rest and repose, whose main concern is the wellbeing of their patients. While more developed and better appointed than the other Harborages, it is an excellent example of the program. It has no guard presence to help reassure people that it is a medical unit and that it is NOT a secret treasure house. With the current turmoil in Lindora and hesitation over Dakkor, Ambik has received less genteel clients and has been helping refugees from the eastern nations get into Quivera and ensuring they are healthy and free from diseases. A few of the refugees have been relocated to other Harborages to receive the treatments necessary to their sicknesses. Ambik was destroyed in 510 by marauders. The Church is conducting repairs (along with some upgrades) to make it a more secure facility. Blueleaf One such secondary Harborage is the centrally located valley of Blueleaf. So named for the way the leaves look at twilight, this Harborage is one of the more closely kept secrets within the Church of the Mother. Blueleaf is an entirely contained valley at a slightly higher elevation than most of Hyrm-Chel. This results in it being drier and less marshy and, more importantly, being inescapable. The Blueleaf Valley has one route which leads in, and a second which leads out. It is improbable that any could get in or out without knowing the specific access routes. For this reason, Blueleaf is where the Church of the Mother houses its most severely sick cases. The valley’s natural defenses prevent any further outbreak and ensure it won’t be stumbled upon by explorers or nomadic tribes. The patients at Blueleaf are either highly contagious, suffer from sicknesses that require very specific treatment, or have completely lost any capability to reason and are entirely mad. They also house some of Karandia's criminally insane mental patients. This doesn’t mean the place is hellish; the valley is highly pleasant with many plants known for their restorative properties and a mineral-fresh stream runs through it providing water and game. Many of the patients at Blueleaf suffer from a peculiar disease known as Lenovo’s, which requires regular application of a salve made out of the plants native to this area. When under regular care, the patients are normal, rational, sane people. If left unchecked, the disease is highly contagious and leads to a breakdown of mental and physical control. Volunteer Veldron and orderlies help keep the more aggressive patients under control. Many of the patients are aware of the danger they pose to others and are treated like honored guests as opposed to quarantined patients—although they are not permitted to leave. Comfortable cabins, pleasant gardens, books, artistry, and other comforts are provided. Those patients who suffer from Lenovo’s but have demonstrated recuperation are sometimes transferred to other Harborages or even to Traau itself but always with careful supervision and continued treatments. To date, if not cured within the first 48 hours from infection, there is no known cure for Lenovo’s. If not treated within 80 hours, the disease cannot be controlled by any means. The incurable cases which cannot be recuperated often degrade into emotionally uncontrollable states and are restrained for their own safety while treatment is attempted. On occasion, Blueleaf is heavily debated back in Traau by the church Mothers who dislike the idea of patients being kept against their will. While it is for their own good, they are still prisoners. Others argue against the threat which letting these patients into less heavily guarded Harborages may cause, and the need to continue research and treatment experimentation (Within reason. They’re not cruel or unwarranted). The mad are treated with as much care as possible and receive magikal and psychological treatment, the diseased are treated with as many salves and lotions as are possible, and the infected yet rational are given as much comfort and as civilization as can be managed in such a remote location. But all the same – none of them are ever to leave Blueleaf. Lockwards & Passkeys Lockwards A Lockward is a magikal object which has PERMANCY: WARD attached to it. The physical definition of the ward then extends from the object itself and around the surrounding area. The more powerful Lockwards can enclose a small settlement. The greater the size the more magik is required in creating it in the first place. The lockward is always an urn, vase, small statue, or bowl – something that can contain small objects (called Passkeys) within in. These are often made in the image of the Mother with her hands outstretched to hold the passkeys. A lockward can be broken, which destroys the WARD spell entirely. PASS WARD will work as normal but REMOVE WARD/COLLAPSE WARD does not. A lockward can be re-attuned to a new magical “frequency” if necessary, but it will require a brand new set of non-attuned passkeys. This can only be done once every 36 hours and takes a lot of magical energy to refocus. CREATE LOCKWARD -PERMANENT -WARD -ENCHANT ITEM + 5 addl CP for a total of 8 Material Components: Ward Rope, Ward ‘tag’, Passkeys, Lockward container/statue REATTUNE LOCKWARD -PASS WARD -WARD -SHIFT +5 addl CP for a total of 8 Material components: Activated Lockward, Unused Passkeys Passkey A passkey is a small token contained within the lockward which has PERMANCY: PASS WARD attuned to that particular ward. Each ward requires a different passkey. Small stones or carvings are often used as passkeys. They can be decorative and some wear them on a chain. The passkey simply has to be in the possession of the person passing the ward or attached to the passing item or animal. (Many Harborage carts have their passkeys embedded into the wagons and sewn to the collars of draft animals) The passkey must be contained within the lockward for 24 hours to attune to the 'signature' of that particular ward. The Harborage Scouts who travel from location to location often wear multiple passkeys together for ease. (Information created by CC, for Mission of Mercy 2010)